The Void Knight
by Nightail
Summary: After obtaining the power of the Void. Elsword, has gone mad with power and betrays his friends. No longer a Lord Knight, but a Void Knight. Now a traitor despised by the Elgang. However, Aisha is still having thoughts of actually hating Elsword. One Night, Elsword offers Aisha. To become his queen and side with him. Leaving at a choice on who to side with. Rated M for Blood, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time writing a Rated M Story. So hope you enjoy it. It may contain Blood and Gore, Character Death, and Etc. So please review and let me know what you think about this.**

**Raven: What's it about?**

**Elsword goes insane in this story.**

**Elsword: What?! You too.**

**Calm down, you're the main character of this story. As well, as Aisha.**

**Aisha: So what is this about?**

**Elsword becomes a badass and gets the power of void.**

**Everyone Except Elsword: What?!**

**Elsword: Sweet!**

**Aisha: But, what about me. I have the power of void as well.**

**Which is why, you're going to be...**

***Night, Eden, Dawn. Tackles me and ties me up and puts duct tape over my mouth***

**Night: Sorry, but...**

**Eden: We can't give you any...**

**Dawn: Spoilers**

**Mmhmhmm**

**Everyone: Guess we're going to have to find out. Huh?**

**Night, Eden, and Dawn: Yep, Enjoy!**

**The Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight(Void Knight) Age: 18**

**Aisha:Void Princess Age:18**

**Rena:Wind Sneaker Age:?**

**Raven: Reckless Fist Age: 29**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph Age:?**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser Age:18**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam Age: 21**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of the Dark Knight**

**Elsword's POV**

"Elsword!" A annoying voice was hollering at me. I turn around to see who it was. It was of course, the flat chested purple mage. Aisha. Wonder why she's so pissed? Well it all happen a few days ago. I stumbled into Aisha's room in curiosity and noticed a book. When I looked at it closer, It was her diary. Due, to my fiendish ways. I read some parts of her diaries, apparently she has a fetish for cute animals. While reading, I saw a part that involved me and her. After reading part of it, I got disgusted and tear the piece of paper out from her book. I'm not going to explain what she wrote, but its inappropriate. As the angry mage ran towards me, she tried to pounce on me. But I simply dodged it quickly, causing her to fall face first onto the ground.

"Elsword! What have you done to my diary! You tore some of the pages off." She showed me her diary of where I tore the pages out. I gave a mischievous look.

"Oh really, how do you know its me? It could've been anyone that could tore it off." Shrugging my hand, she continued to speak.

"Only you would be stupid enough, to do this." She summoned her staff and attempted to attack me. Before she could do anything Raven appeared.

"Hey guys, Rena wants you in the meeting room." Aisha sheathed her wand and began to walk with Raven, to the meeting room. I scratched my head and was feeling very bored. (Man, and I thought I could've fought Aisha. I'll need to find something else, to get her aggressive at me). I soon headed into the meeting room where I saw Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, and Ara sitting down waiting for me. I looked at Aisha and she seemed pretty pissed. I gave a faint smile, taking my seat and Rena beginning the meeting. She stood up and began to talk.

"We got a request from Lento. Asking for back up at Feita Temple. A group of necromancers have been bringing fallen soldiers back from the dead and is planning to sent havoc all around Elrios. He request that Elsword, Aisha, Chung, and Ara to destroy the source and wants Me, Raven, and Eve to defend the entrance to Feita and prevent anyway undead knights from escaping and causing terror into Elrios.

"So I'm working with Chung, Ara, and the Flatty. Huh?" I gave a fiendish smile.

"You watch your mouth. Pervert!" I took out my sword and walked towards her.

"You want to fight?!" She summoned her staff.

"Alright, bring it on!" We began to attack when Ara stopped us.

"Enough, you two. Focus your energy on the enemies." I sheathed my sword and walked out of the house.

"Alright, I'm going on ahead." Rena stopped me.

"Wait, Elsword?! It would be best if we all worked together." I continued to walk.

"Heh, there's no interesting fights these days. I'm sure what we're facing will satisfy my hunger." I left for Feita.

~In Feita~

I arrived in Feita, much earlier than I expected. Lento noticed me and ran up towards me.

"Elsword...where are the rest of you guys?" I took out my sword.

"I decided to go ahead. They'll be arriving soon."

"That would explain why you're so earlier." I began to head over to Feita Temple. Lento, followed. We entered the the entrance to the Shrine of Dedication, passed the Spiral Corridor. Until we reached the entrance to the Underground Chapel. A giant door was in front of us.

"Well, here we are. We might as well wait for the others." Ignoring his words, I entered inside the Chapel. Right behind me was Lento trying to stop me, however it was too late. I was already in the Chapel and the door was sealed shut.

"Elsword, open this door!" He began pounding his hand on the door. Ignoring him, I continued on the inside to face what's ahead of me.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

We headed into Feita temple, where we saw Lento pounding on a giant door. He noticed us and ran towards us in a rush.

"Lento what's wrong?" Rena said, due to his reaction.

"Its Elsword! He entered the Chapel and the door is sealed tight, I can't get it open. Its like a magic seal on it." We looked at the door and we decided to try and push it open. However, our efforts were futile. Chung, tried to blast it down with his destroyer. But it didn't leave a scratch. Raven, tried to break the door open using his Nasod Arm, but it ended up injuring his arm.

"Damn, you can't get this door opened." Chung replied. I tried to open the door. I examined the door and noticed that it had a magic seal in the first place. Luckily, I learned how to dispel magic seals. I pointed my staff on the door and began channeling magic. It began to interfere the door's magic and soon broke the seal. The door slowly opened.

"Alright, way to go Aisha!" Rena cheered. We began to entered the Chapel where we noticed Elsword. When we got closer I began to sense Dark El surrounding him. What have you got yourself into Red Head?!

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Wow, the Golem and Dutor wasn't even a match for me. Hopefully, this last one is. As I entered the last room, it was pitch black. Until, void-color eyes appeared and the room was soon lighted.

"_Foolish Mortal, you dare entered my lair?!" _I began to smirk.

"I'm not here to chat, all I know is that I'm going to kick your ass." I ran towards him and tried to upper slash, but he teleported before I could land a scratch.(So you know how to teleport. Eh, well too bad for you because one of my friends knows teleport.) I turned around and he reappeared. I used Mega Slash, striking with tremendous force. Doing, heavy damage on him and sending him flying. "Aww, that all you got?" I landed perfectly on the ground, as he began to charge towards me. I smirked and channel my spirit into my blade.

"Armageddon Blade!" A aura, popped out of my sword and at that exact moment it stab through his face. Obliterating his cloak and leaving only his corrupted soul left. It almost was about to wither, so it seems he was already good as dead. "Wow, even Aisha's much stronger than you." I sheathed my sword and was about to leave, when suddenly the Dark Energy leaped onto me and started surrounding my body, with its Dark El energy.

_Haha, foolish mortal! I cannot die, and now I'm going to possess you and use your body as my new vessel. _Amethyst tried to take over my body, and soon the effects started to take place. My arm was soon turning demonic and my eyes started to have a demonic color. My teeth got sharper and my platings of armor and a dark cloak appeared on me. As he slowly consumes my whole body. I smirked.

_What, my process stopped but... _I began to laugh. "Hahahahaha. I can't believe you actually fell for it. Truth is, I actually wanted the power of the Void and now I finally obtained it. I never knew how to learn magic, and could never attained the power of Dark El. But I found out another way, absorb a soul with dark el. I knew this from the very start, when I left to Feita and when I entered ignoring Lento. You're now mine." I began to drain his soul fully and my body began to return back to normal. Except for my eyes. It was now a Void-Red color, it almost transcended into a purple color, like Aisha. But my eyes we're still Red. I had a curse marking on me and a Dark Cloak around me. The gang arrived, and noticed I was different.

"Elsword are you alright?" Chung asked.

"You look different. Did something happened." Rena asked. I showed my cursed arm on my hand and Aisha noticed right away.

"No Elsword. Don't tell me you attained the power of Void?! Aisha said, in shocked. I gave a smile.

"Indeed I have, dear Aisha."

"You idiot! Do you know what the void will do to you!?" Aisha shouted at me. I took out my sword and left a warning strike towards Aisha.

"Els..." She paused in fear.

"Elsword, what the hell. Do you think you're doing?!" Raven shouted at me. Raven tried to punch me, but I simply grab his arm and my hand turned demonic. Crushing, his Nasod Arm. I tear off his Arm and blood began exploding everywhere out his body.

"AHHHH!" He shouted in pain. Some of his blood was covered in my arm. Eve and Rena, went over to began to treat Raven's broken arm. Chung and Ara pointed their weapons at me.

"Elsword, no... your not the friend we used to know anymore. You are under arrest, under the custody of the Prince of Hamel." I grabbed Aisha, and teleported afar from them. I smirked. I slowly, went up to Aisha's face and kissed her with intensity. Putting my tongue with hers.

"Els..." He continued kissing me and soon let me go. I ran towards, the gang.

"Elsword, are you mad!? What the hell is wrong with you." Raven, shouted at me while grunting in pain. "Fuck! This hurts!" I sheathed my sword and covered my body with my cloak.

"The old Elsword you knew anymore. I'm not the Lord Knight you used to know. I'm known as Elsword, the Void Knight now. Starting today." I looked towards Aisha.

"I'll be looking forward to your answer soon." I teleported out of here, using the power of the Void and teleported out of the temple, and headed out of Feita to gather my army.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

I was startled. (Elsword, why did you have to leave us?!). I looked at Raven, and his bleeding squirting everywhere. As Eve and Rena tend to it. I looked over at Chung, who was angry. He must be suprised to see Elsword like this. Lento then appeared.

"Hey. What happened?!" He looked at the injured Raven and the confused Elgang. Chung, began to respond.

"Its Elsword, he's gone mad and betrayed us. He somehow obtained the power of the Void. Like Aisha." Chung, stood up and carried Raven on his back. "Quick we got to get Raven medical help.(Responds in a loud voice) Listen up everyone, Elsword's no longer a human. He's a traitor to Humanity. If you come in contact with him, kill him. Don't leave him alive!" I was surprised at Chung response. I mean, he and Elsword we're best friends and now he's going to fight him. I think he feels in pain right now, knowing that he has to fight his closest friend and ex-comrade.

We began to head back to the base. Raven, had to get help from the ponggos and Eve to patch him up a new Nasod Arm. Chung, was screaming and punching the wall of his room, sadden. Ara, tried to comfort him, however he wouldn't listen. Rena, simply sat down in the living room and was depressed. I was in my room, trying to study my magic. But I couldn't pay attention, because of what Elsword did to me back at Feita Temple. I shook the feeling off my head, and tried to remember that he was the enemy now. No longer comrades.

We we're no longer Comrades. This is the new Elsword. The Birth of the Dark Knight.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm hoping to post more chapters. **

***Night, Eden, and Dawn appeared***

**Night: Hey how did you get out!**

**Oh crap *Runs Away***

**Night: Get back here *The three start chasing me***

**Leave me alone!**

**Eden: We can't let you spoil the story! *Throws a mana bomb***

**Oh f...**

***Boom!***

* * *

**~Please Stand by.~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

**Hi sorry for not updating anything for a while. There is a reason. Apparently, when I tried to enter fanfiction, it seems to timed out. The problem is gone today and now I can enter fanfiction again.**

**Anyway Enjoy. As for me. I gotta hide from those three brothers. *Hides in a cardboard box*.**

**Night: *Notices moving box***

**Eden: There he is! Get him! **

**Screw this. I'm out of here! *Runs away and throws the box out***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Offer**

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"Hey Aisha." A young boy with red-hair ran up to her. Giving her a smile towards her.

"Oh Elsword, what do you want?" Aisha, asking the boy. Who's name was Elsword. He had a embarrassed look on his face, kicking his foot around standing silent until...

"Well, I just want to say...I like you!" He shouted, with passion. With that response, Aisha gave a blush at his response.

"Els...I...I" Just before she could say anything, everything went pitch black, as Aisha woke up in her room sweating and breathing heavily.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

Its the same dream, I've been having ever since I turned 18. I keep having these dreams of me and Elsword, when we were kids. I was his childhood friend and he was my childhood friend. We grew up together in Ruben, both of us worked to the top to become Elrios protector. Now Elsword, a traitor to Elrios. I began to hear a faint creak on the window, when I looked to see who it was. It was Elsword giving me a smile.

"Why hello my dear Aisha." I quickly reacted and tried to reach for my staff, but he caught me before I even have the chance. I quickly began to struggle, and was about to yell until he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue danced with mine. I quickly parted our lips and said in a flustered response.

"What are you..." He nipped my neck, before I could finished. For some reason, I was enjoying what he was doing to me. My body began to act on its own and was letting him have his way.

"Aisha, are you getting turned on?" He said, with a devilish tone. In just a matter of seconds, he pushed on my bed and went on top of me.

"S-Stop..."

"Do you really mean that?" He started massaging me from the top of my back all the way down to my butt, where he began caressing it. He started licking my face and nipping my neck intensely, leaving a mark. I couldn't control myself and began to gave in. Thanks to the side effects of my contract with Angkor. I began having lustful thoughts of Elsword, that I had to write it in my diary. I closed my eyes to fear what would happen next. He suddenly stopped caressing me and nipping my neck. He was just on top of me. He began to whisper in my ear. "Aisha, I'm here to make an offer..." He began blowing air into my ear. Making my face, even more flustered. "I want you to be my queen." He got off me and soon kneel down towards me. I began to sat down. "Aisha, will you be my Void Queen and be by my side until death do us apart?" I didn't understand what he meant at first, but after thinking about it. I began blushing.

"Are you proposing to me?!" I shouted, he covered my mouth to made sure nobody heard me. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm proposing to you. Why, do you think I told you that I liked you when we were kids? Besides, we're at the eligible age to get married. So why not?" I looked away at him.

"Why me, I thought we were enemies?" I soon felt arms around me, and when I looked back. Elsword's face was closed to mine.

"I don't want to hurt you. Out of all the people, I have to fight. I don't want to fight you. So please...be with me." He hugged me tightly, making sure not to let his grip off me. I began having thoughts of Elsword.(Do I really think Elsword's the enemy or do I think of him as an ally). As I continued to think, he just looked at me seductively. I soon responded.

"I...I...I need to think about it. This is just sudden." His expression returned back to normal and he got off me.

"Okay, I see. I'll wait for your answer then." He begins to look at me. "But make sure, the path you decide to take is one you won't regret." He jumped out of the window and disappeared in an instant. I looked out the window, if I could see him. But he was gone, leaving no trace. I began to think about what he said. (Be his Void Queen. Huh?)

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"Damn it. Why?! Why does it have to be Elsword!" I continued tearing up and mourning for Elsword's turn against us. I couldn't handle the truth, that later on, I'll have to fight my best friends since we first met.

_Flashback_

"*Sniff*. Why is everyone in this school mean?!" I was only 5 years old when I met Elsword. The first time we met, is when he helped me faced my bullying problem. I was being bullied for looking like a girl, because of my hair. Thats when he showed up.

"Yo, Chung. You alright." I looked up to him and saw a Red-hair boy that gave me a heart-warming smile.

"*Sniff* Leave me alone, you can't help me!" I denied for his help, but that didn't stop Elsword.

"Did those big kids, bully you?!" He then reach towards me, with his hand. "Come on, lets go teach those guys a lesson." I reach for his arm and he began running with me, towards the kids who bully me. The first thing he did, was punched them to teach them a lesson. They ended up all attacking Elsword, but in the end he won and sending those guys back home crying.

"Hahaha. That'll teach them!" He laughed, while laying down on the ground, in pain. He stood up carefully, and gave me his hand. "Hey Chung, lets be friends." He gave me a smile. I smiled back and took his hand. Since that day, we always stuck with each other till adulthood. Now...

_Present_

I began crying once more. If Elsword was here, he would say to me to stop being a crybaby and stand up for myself. Why isn't he here to tell me that now?! I stopped crying after a little bit, it seemed to dried out. I decided to head outside to get something to drink, and at the same time, Aisha came out. "Oh Aisha" She looked at me with a depressed looked.

"Oh hey Chung..." We looked at each other, and after a while decided to sit with each other and get a drink. Everyone, was already asleep so it was just the two of us. I handed her a glass of water and she took a sip before speaking.

"Hey Chung. Do you think Elsword betrayed us because he wanted to?" She asked me. I faked a smile and replied.

"Of course not, he wouldn't think of doing that. There must be a reason..." I tried to believe that Elsword was possesed or tricked. But I found that hard to believe. We remained dead silent for what seemed hours. After, a while I tried to make up a conversation with Aisha.

"You know, its been 13 years since we knew Elsword." She began to interrupted.

"Its 13 years for you, I knew Elsword for 15 years. We both knew each other since we were only 4." I began to get embarrassed, for saying something random like that. She began laughing.

"Hey Chung, can I tell you something. That Elsword told me?" I nodded my head.

"Alright, what is it?" She stood up from the sofa, and walked around for a minute and after a while spoke.

"When me and Elsword, were 8 years old. About two years since we met you, during the harmony festival. He told me that he liked me. I never responded to his answer. But now...I think I like him too." She smiled. I looked in surprise, I never thought Elsword liked Aisha. I always thought that she tease her most of the time. I simply smiled.

"Really, huh? Thats good for you." I continued smiling. Her expression slowly changed into a depressed look.

"Hey Chung? You think we can bring back Elsword?" I stayed silent and thought of how I was going to respond.

"I don't know Aisha. There might be a slight chance we can save him. But...(Says in a positive attitude) I believe that we can save Elsword." I smiled at her. She began to lighten up as well.

"Hey Chung, if we do managed to save Elsword. The next harmony festival that comes, lets all go together, just the three of us." She said in joy. I looked with a new light in my eyes, I realized that the reason I stayed in my room crying, is because I fear that I will end up fighting my best friend and kill him. But now, I realized if I want to bring him back. I'll have to knock some sense into him. I speak to Aisha once more.

"Alright, starting today Aisha. Lets do our best to save Elsword." I gave a smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah, lets do our best." After that talk, I've gotten tired so I decided to head back to my room and rest up for the next day.

Elsword, don't you worry. I'll save you, even if it cost me my life.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Uhhh, my head. Where am I? I looked around and saw that I was trapped in a room and I was sleeping on a void-color bed. I got off and saw that I was in my armor. What am I doing in these clothes, more importantly, where am I? The last thing I remembered is going to bed after attending the Harmony Festival with Aisha. Which happened a recently. How long have I been knocked out anyway? I didn't think of standing here, so I decided to find the heck out of here. I opened the door, and looked to see a giant hallway. I also realized that I was defenseless as well, which is great. Considering this place has monsters.

"Oh it seems our guest has awoken?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Aisha's familiar Angkor. As well, I noticed my sword attached to his wing.

"Oi, Angkor good to see you. Mind giving my sword and finding us a way out of here." He beginned laughing.

"You fool, have you not realized where you are?" I looked around the place, and none of it looks familiar to me.

"The hell I know, I just want to get out of here." I replied, in a demanding voice. Suddenly, he summoned soldiers with dark armor and dark flames to fill the armors empty vessel. They pointed their swords at me and attacked me. I managed to dodge it barely.

"Angkor, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked at me with a devilish look.

"I'll tell you what's happened. I tooken over your body and gave you the power of void. Now I'm going to kill you in your mind and take full control of your body. Then I'll make Aisha my queen." He laughed maniacally. I clenched teeth.

"You sneaky little bastard. When I get control over my body, I swear. I'm going to kick your smarty little ass." Just as I finished the sentence, one of the soldiers try to attack me with their sword. But I simply dodged and snatched his sword out his hand, It was a little heavy than my own sword, but it was still good enough to protect me. I struck the soldier and shattered his armor into pieces. However, the flames simply repaired the armor and got him back standing. To avoid losing stamina, I had to do the one thing, that a knight uses for a last resort. I quickly sheathed the sword and carefully did a stance in front of them. As I sweat, I began to have the tension to use this skill. Until finally...

I HIGHTAILED IT OUTTA THERE! I quickly ran away from them, where I heard Angkor giving them a command to chase me.

"Don't just stand there, kill him!" The soldiers began chasing me. I continued running down the endless hallway, until a hand started waving towards me.

"Hey this way!" The hand spoked. Wanting to escape in time, I took the risk and followed what the hand said. I jumped in the wall and was on the other side. Their I met a red-hair man like me. But with scruffy hair and relaxed look. He put his hand out of the wall and instead of the soldiers coming through. They crashed on the wall.

"Geez, that was close." I looked at the man. "Thanks um..."

"I'm you. Well, I'm the Rune Slayer you." I looked in shocked.

"What, a Rune Slayer. But I thought, those were magic users?!" I said in shocked. "How could I, learn magic?!" He gave a light facepalm.

"You could have ask Aisha, to teach you magic. Sheesh, I did that and mastered magic in three years."

"Aisha, taught you. To teach you, I mean me magic?! This is getting confusing" I said, with a bewildered face. Trying to sort things out. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"To put it simple, I'm you from a different dimensions. In my dimension, I learn magic and become a Rune Slayer. However in your dimension. You're a Lord Knight."

"So wait, where are we?" I asked him.

"We're in our mind. Its basically the place where your memories and all your thoughts are."

"Wait, how can you be in my mind?" He crossed our arm.

"Let me explain, their are different dimensions in this universe and a same person in each dimensions. However our mind and thought are connected between the universes creating another dimensions storing a person's memories and thought. However, there are certain points of memories a single individual can access that one cannot. Such as yourself, you don't have any idea, where you are. Plus, how it works." My other self explained.

"What do you mean can't access?" I replied.

"Put it this way, ourselves are independent people and with these independent people, are their independent memories. Meaning, only they can access them or see them because they were a part of their past. So to put it simple, you can't see my memories without my permission, and the say thing goes for you. Here's an example." He grabs a bubble-looking image. "This is a fragment of my memory. This memories shows Aisha teaching me Magic at her house for the first time. I can watch this memory if I want to. Without anyone's permission. However, if you wish to see my memory. You're going to have to ask me to view my memory. Which I'm allowing myself to do. Go ahead touch it." He presents the bubble. I slowly placed my hand on the bubble and in a sudden a vision popped in my head.

"_Geez, Aisha. Magic's hard to learn." My other self replied._

"_Yeah, but its a very rewarding thing Elsword. If you know Magic and its simple principle than it will be easier to learn the advanced types of magic." I nodded my head. "Alright Els, lets get started" My Rune Slayer self began reading books with his Aisha._

My vision returned back from the small vision.

"So, how was your small trip down my memory lane? He smirked. I shooked my head and just remembered what I was doing here.

"Wait a minute, why am I in my mind anyway?" Rune Slayer began to explained.

"Your friend Aisha's familiar. Angkor, the former King of Darkness. Is trying to take over your body, so that he may use your body and make Aisha his Queen. So he knocked your body out for a week and possessed it. However, in order for him to fully control you. He had to consumed a certain amount of void. Which he did. Now he's going to use you as his vessel to destroy Elrios and violate Aisha." Hearing the last sentence gave me a bloody nose.

"Alright, I get the part. But why didn't you wake me up earlier. This could've been a lot easier, before he took control over my body." He crossed his arms again.

"Well the room that you were sleeping in was sealed so nothing could get in, not even Angkor. Until it was open in the inside." I gave a blank look.

"So is their anyway, to get my body back?" He gave a smart look.

"The first part is easy, the second part you might not like." I looked at him closer.

"Which is?"

"Well, you gotta find Angkor and kill him in your mind. It will kick him out of your body and you'll be back fully conscious."

"Hah, a bat like that. I can easily kill" Rune Slayer, gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, except..." He explained the situation.

"Ehh?! I have to kill him with my own weapon! But that roach has it attached on his wings. How am I supposed to get it?" I shook Rune Slayer, while shouting at him. He shot a fireball at me to bring some sense.

"Will need Infinity's help, if I know where he is." I listen to him, while I put out the fire. Suddenly, the wall cracked opened and the soldiers appeared holding the blade's.

"Crap! They broke through!" Rune then summoned a portal under us. "I like to stay and chat. But we simply out of time, so...bye bye." We both fell down. I prepared myself, for what was going to happen next.

Aisha, don't worry. I'm coming.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3: Desperation

**Chapter 3**

**Desperation**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Ahh, fuck this hurt!" I yelled in pain. Eve, was trying to attached a new nasod arm to replace my missing nasod arm, that was broken by Elsword. That damn traitor.

"Hold Still, I can't work correctly if you keep moving." Eve responded. She attached another piece of the Nasod arm and it hurt another nerve in my body.

"Gah!" I grunted. As she continued repairing, my arm. She stopped in the moment.

"You know, Its pretty weird. Why would Elsword betray us like that. He was always a nice person and never was dark-looking. However, before he obtained the void. He started acting differently, he started to tease Aisha and gave a fiendish look when he smiles. Could it be possible..." She stopped, and just continued working on my new arm. When she said that, I'd just began to noticed that Elsword's change of attitude before. Why didn't I see it before?

"Eve, could you be saying. That Elsword might be possesed? Do you?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Chung and Aisha, believe this as well." I just took a deep breath.

"Well of course, their Elsword's Childhood friend. Of course, they would believe that they he'd be possesed. However, for me. I think he did this on his own decision." I clenched my fist.(Elsword, whatever reason you have to betray us. I won't show you mercy, if you harm anyone.) Chung, then slammed the door opened.

"Guys! Trouble in Velder! A army is attacking, they seemed to be imbued with Dark El."

"Could it be Elsword?" I asked him. I stood up immediately, and grabbed my sword.

"Possibly and Raven you're going to fight in your condition? You should wait, till you get your new Nasod Arm." I protested against him.

"Just because, I lost my Nasod Arm. Doesn't mean, I can fight with one arm. I'm going." Aisha, Rena, and Ara appeared.

"We're all going, I need to smack some sense into Elsword." I replied. Chung, grabbed his silver shooters and destroyer. We all nodded our head, and headed out, towards Velder.

These times are desperate.

* * *

**Elsword's(Angkor) POV**

**1 Hour later**

As my army, walks forward to Velder, my head started to hurt. (Damn it, Elsword's still conscious. I need to get rid of him, before he regains his body back). We were at the front gate to the entrance of Velder. Just when, I was going to give the order to destroy Velder...

**SHOOTING STAR!** Multiple missiles, headed towards. My army and shot down a quarter of them. I knew the person, who used that skill. Looking around, I noticed a spiky-hair blonde anywhere. "Chung, what are you doing here?" He slowly walked towards me.

"I came to bring you back. Come on, you aren't really evil are you. Els?" We stood silently, and I began to laugh.

"Hahaha, do you really still believe. I'm the same Elsword, you knew. How hysterical." I continued laughing my guts out. I looked around once again, and notices he was alone. "So Chung, where are the others?" I slowly unsheathed my sword, he simply readied his cannon and took out one of his shooters.

"I went up ahead, they'll be here soon. Elsword, I'm taking you back whether you like it or not!" He began running at me. I began running towards him, and we both clashed.

"Hah, so its a battle between good friends? Huh?" I clashed with his Destroyer, he pointed his shooter at my face, and was about to shoot me. So I simply kicked him and block the bullet with my swords, landing only a scratch on my face. Blood came out of my scratch. I gave a dark look and began chuckling.

"So...you think you can kill me Chung?" I laughed, when saying the sentence. He put away his shooter and tried to ram me, with his cannon. So, I quickly dodged it by jumping on his giant cannon and jumping behind him.

"Its over!" I stabbed him in the back. However, it didn't kill him. It only left a huge wound and gushes of blood coming out of him.

"*Cough* Els?" He began coughing out his blood, while he sat down wounded, with my sword in his chest. I removed my sword quickly out of his chest, making him bleed more.

"Gah. Blecch!" He threw up his own blood, soon after. "Els.." Chung, just stood up and dropped his cannon. He took out his dual silver shooter and simply tried to kept himself standing up. "Els...I'm going to...save...you" He slowly pointed his guns at my face.

"Even..if...if...it...means...dying...to...save... you. I'll be willing...to do that..." He began to dash at me and started shooting multiple bullets at me. (Damn, he's fast. Even when he's injured, he still has the will to keep going?). I tried to strike Chung, but he kept dodging my attacks.

(Damn it! Why is the boy, hard to kill. Could he really want to save that shitty knight?). Chung, then jumped in the air and kicked me. Making me land on the ground, as he backed up. I started to get pissed. "I'll fucking kill you. Prince of Hamel!". He pointed his gun at me.

"Alright enough games, just who exactly are you and why are you controlling Elsword? My eyes widen, and soon I was laughing.

"So you finally figure it out? Huh? Fine I'll tell you. I'm the King of Darkness, Angkor. Your friends body belongs to me now. I'm going to destroy Elrios and make Aisha my queen!" Chung began to give me the look of the intent to kill.

"I won't let you get away with this!" He rushed towards me once more.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

I continued falling down the hole, with Rune Slayer and soon a bright light appeared under us. As we entered it, we were flying in the sky. "Woah, where are we?!" Rune Slayer, then shot a Rune down on the ground and replied.

"You're in my dimension!" We were about to hit the ground, until the Rune stopped our fall. The Rune Disappeared and we landed on the ground. We were in a forest. RS began to stand up.

"Come on, lets find Infinity." I standed up and began walking.

"So wait, how can I be in your dimension?" I asked him. He began explaining, as we continued walking.

"I simply used dimension magic, that Aisha taught me. To bring you into a different dimensions, however Angkor can still chase us."

"Why's that?"

"Put it this way, you're basically the wall that prevents Angkor from taking your Aisha's..." I covered his mouth before he said it.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to say it." I removed my hand of his mouth. Continuing walking, we arrived in a cliff, where we saw a Red-Hair man. That had spiky hair and had a patch of black on the side of his head. He was unarmed and was sleeping on the edge of the cliff. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed us.

"*Sigh* So you finally brought him RS?" He said calmly. RS nodded his head, the man introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Infinity Sword. I'm the third you, and the wielder of Conwell. A legendary sword that I can summon." I noticed earlier that he was unarmed.

"Is that the reason, you're unarmed? You can summon your sword anytime?" I asked him. He summoned a sword out of nowhere and picked it up.

"Does that answer your question?" I looked in surprise and astonishment of how he done it. After, staring at the sword we began to get back on in track.

"So, RS we gonna take down the Son of a Bitch bat or what?" Infinity crack his knuckle.

"No, we need to lure him into light el, if we do. We can stun him and get LK weapon back." RS replied, all of a sudden, Angkor popped up in the middle of nowhere.

"Wha, three Elswords?! Well it doesn't matter, kill them all!" Angkor commanded his soldiers.

"Crap, we're cornered what do we do?" RS replied. IS then smirked, he grabbed both me and IS.

"No Infinity?!, you aren't going to..."

"Hell Yeah! Besides, we don't got a choice. Plus I wanted to try this out." Infinity then started to run towards the cliff.

"No IS,We don't know if we'll..." IS then jumped off into the cliff,heading towards a lake.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvveeeeee eeeeeeeee" RS shouted. We started falling down towards the pool of water. We fell into the pool of water and I was knocked unconscious from the landing.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

We finally arrived to Velder, and saw both Chung and Elsword fighting. Those two looked all wounded up, Chung the most. Ara starting to look in fear. Raven, began to jumped into the conflict between those two and tried striking Elsword with his sword, but he dodged it before he got hit. Elsword, then stunned Chung by striking him with his sword hilt. Knocking him down on the ground. He began to fought Raven, and clashed blades once again.

"Why are you doing this?! You used to be one of us." Raven Spoked. Before Elsword could speak, Chung got up and shouted.

"Thats not Elsword, you're talking to. Thats Aisha Familiar, Angkor! He possessed Elsword, and is commanding this army. You have to stop him!" Everyone looked in shocked, me the most.

"Heh, so I guess the jig is up. Very well, its true what Chung said, I'm not Elsword. I'm Angkor, the King of Darkness!"

"Damn you! I won't forgive you, for taking over my friends body and for ripping my arm off." They continued to swing swords, Angkor, who was possessing Elsword body backed up.

"You know, I wondered what the kid reaction. If he saw you like this, heh lets ask him." Elsword's eye pupil returned normal. His expression changed to a curious one.

"Huh Raven, Aisha, Rena, Eve, Ara? Is that you guys?! Raven why is your..." Elsword looked at his bloody sword and soon was shocked.

"W...wh...what happened?! Why am I covered in blood. Where's Chung?" Elsword turned around and saw Chung all wounded with wounds and gashes all over his body. He soon got to the point, where he lost all hope in himself.

"D...Did I do this?!" Raven, tried to calm him down.

"Els...calm down, its Angkor who did this!" This only made Elsword, even upset.

"Yeah, but...this is my body who did this.(Elsword tearing up and covering his head with his hand) I almost killed you guys. I almost became a...murderer." Elsword, pointed his sword towards his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Raven responded.

"If I kill myself, right here, right now." Raven, tried to stop Elsword, but he shouted at him.

"Stay away!. Please, I don't want to hurt you guys. Please let me do this." We stood there, and in a shocked timed started to freeze. What should we do?!

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Interactive Choice: I'm going to try something different and let you guys decide the outcome of the story. I'll post these three chapter choices later and you can pick what will happen. Here are the choices!**

**Choice A: You Idiot! *Aisha, walks up to him and slaps Elsword***

**Choice B: No Elsword! *Chung, tries to stop Elsword. From killing himself.***

**Choice C: I understand, farewell... *Raven accepts Elsword's fate***

**Choice D: Angkor, stops Elsword from killing himself. By re-possessing him.**


	4. Choice A1: You Idiot!

**Choice A1**

**You Idiot!**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Please stay back!" Elsword, still crying and was about to kill himself. My face was shrouded in the shadow and I began to walk towards him.

"Aisha?..." I looked at his crybaby face and soon reacted.

"You Idiot!" I slapped him to knock some sense out of him. Causing him to drop his sword.

"Ais..." I began to cry.

"Elsword, you idiot!" I slapped him one more time, for good measures. He soon started to listen me.

"You idiot, don't worry me like that. Please don't die...If you do, then how will I live on?" Elsword, soon smiling and began hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I won't worry you again." Aisha, began crying all over him.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

I began to smile, to see that Elsword was back to normal. I stood up and looked at those two, while I pressured my wound. I smiled, at them.

"They make a good couple." At first everything was alright, but then...tragedy strikes. A sword pierced the both of them right through the chest. I looked in fear. It was Angkor, he hold a sword with one of his foots and stabbed both Elsword and Aisha.

"Well thats a shame, I thought the Aisha in this dimension would be different. But I guess was wrong. You two can both die together." Angkor removed the sword out of the both of them and they fell to the ground lifeless.

"This isn't worth my time, I'm going to a different dimension. Hopefully, there's something interesting over there." Angkor, then faded away. "Be lucky I spared your life." His army, soon faded as well and the darkness started to clear off. Bringing in light however...

"El-sword, Aisha..." I looked in fear, staring at their lifeless body made me want to lose my sanity and make me puke. I couldn't believe I lost my childhood friends. I began crying, and covered my face to prevent the others from looking at me.

"No way..." Raven replied, with a scared look.

"No...why...why did those two have to die?!" Raven, began crying.

"I do not understand why, but I have the sudden urge to mourn for them" Eve, responded. Shedding her first tear.

"Poor Elsword and Aisha! Why did they have to die?!" Ara, began crying as well. I kneeled down and still stared at their bodies. I still covered my face.

"No...No...Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" I shouted towards the sky, with my lungs out.

* * *

**Bad Ending No.1**

**Destined to be with each other, even till death.**


	5. Choice B1: No Elsword!

**Choice B1**

**No Elsword!**

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"Please Stay Back!" Elsword, still crying and was about to kill himself. I knew I had to do something and fast, I stood up and began to ran up to Elsword and tried to snatch his sword away from him.

"No Elsword!" I shouted, while running towards him, shocked by the voice. Elsword, quickly reacted and stab me by a mistake of a thought of an enemy trying to kill him. He looked with eyes of terror.

"C-Ch-Chung?!...wha."Elsword let go of his blade, and stepped back. I felt the steel blade, ripping through my insides once more. I knew, I wasn't going to survive this attack.

"Els..." I fell down on the ground, and Elsword immediately caught me. He began crying.

"Chung, Chung. Please don't die!" He cried out for me. The others, soon walked up to us.

"Hey Chung, don't die on us!" Raven replied.

"You're going to be alright!" Aisha, pleaded.

"Please don't die!" Rena, began crying.

"Chung, if you die. I will be sad for the first time." Eve, started to shed a tear, for the first time.

"No Chung, please don't die. I love you Chung, so please don't die!" Ara, crying the most and pleading him not to die.

"Chung, please don't die!" Elsword, pleaded. I began to laugh lightly.

"Haha...sorry everyone. I think this is the end for me." I looked at Aisha.

"Sorry, Aisha. Guess I can't keep the promise, that all three of us would go to the harmony festival together. Guess you're going to have to go with just Elsword." I smiled at her. I looked, at Elsword.

"Don't say that Chung! You're going to be okay." Aisha, said while crying.

"Hey, everyone can me and Elsword speak alone. For a bit?" Everyone then left for a while and I got to talked to Elsword. I pushed a button on my armor and opened up a hatch, that had my elshard pendant. I gave it to Elsword.

"Els, I want you to have this. If you wear this, you'll be able to seal Angkor from ever taking over your body. Please take it." He grabbed the pendant out of my hand and held in tightly. "Els I want you to promise me this. Promise me, that you won't try to kill yourself, when I die. Alright?" He nodded his head, and smiled lightly.

"I promise you Chung. I give you my word." I simply smiled widely for one last time. Everyone came back. Time was almost running out for me. My face began to get pale.

"I have no more regrets everyone. Thank you for everything, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, and Ara. Thank you all for being there for me. I love you all, and I...I will miss you." I slowly closed my eyes, smiling as I saw of a light of warmth. I felt as if everything I was worried about disappear. In the very end, I remained happy.

Farewell, Elsword. My dear friend.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

It started to rain heavily. I looked at Chung's face, and simply smiled while crying. He still was smiling, till the very happy. I soon began crying, again and soon everyone joined.

"Chung! Why did you have to die!? I'm so sorry Chung!" I shouted my lungs out.

* * *

**~Several Months Later~**

**(Harmony Festival)**

Today was the Harmony Festival, and its been several months since Chung's death. I still mourn for his death though. I was sitting near the outskirts of Hamel by the riverside. Seeing my own reflection in the moonlight. Aisha, then appeared in the reflection. Looking behind her, she wore a dress for the Festival. "Hey Els. Mind if I sit down?" I nodded my head, as we both sat down in the beautiful moonlight.

"Its been feeling quite lonely, since Chung passed away." I responded. Aisha, just began to cry. "Aisha?" She then hugged me, and was crying all over me.

"Why did Chung had to die? She cry all over me. I miss him." I looked depressed, and changed my expression. I patted Aisha's head.

"Aisha please calm down. Chung wouldn't want us to be like this." She looked at me. "Chung, would want us to live our lives peacefully. Even if he's gone from this world, he'll still be in our hearts." I smiled at her. She lightly smile and her tears started to dry. Soon after, the fireworks began.

"Wow!" Aisha, gazed at the firework. We both began to watch it. As it continued, Aisha fell asleep in a short time. I looked at her face, she was so cute and innocent when she's asleep. I began to think Chung again. I looked at the pendant, I wore around my neck and I smiled. I looked up in the sky and started to spoke.

"Hey Chung, if you're out there watching over us. I just wanted to say, how grateful I am. As well, I'm sorry for not being able to be by both you and Aisha sides, but also I like to thank you. You shown me a path for me to continue on, you also gave me a new hope to continue living on during that crisis. I'm glad that I got to be your friend Chung. Until, the time comes when we can hang-out once more. This is Farewell-for now, my dear friend." I looked at the pendant once more, and soon fell asleep next to Aisha. I was smiling, while I was sleeping.

Thank you Chung. My comrade and dearest friend.

* * *

**Neutral or Good End 1**

**Farewell for now. My dear friend**

* * *

**I like to ask for your guys opinion? Do you think this is a good ending or a somewhat neutral ending. Because I somehow have no idea :/ Let me know what you think about this ending.**


End file.
